


In Which Tony is Tony and Pepper is Fed Up

by McVetty



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Pepperoni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McVetty/pseuds/McVetty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony confronts Pepper on why she left him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Tony is Tony and Pepper is Fed Up

She packs her things and leaves without saying a word. Two months later, Pepper is showing, and she announces she’s having a baby.

She can see that Tony knew, that he knows why she left. He understands, but there is a hurt in the amber reflection that Pepper has never seen before.

She avoids him for three weeks. Amazing, really, when she works for the man. He finally corners her outside his lab, while she's working on papers to reduce taxes on Stark Tower now that it triples as home, lab, and not-so-secret base for the Avengers.

“Do I get to name it?” He asks, and it isn’t so much a question as an incredibly polite request for a Stark.

“No,” Pepper says firmly. “No, you can’t.”

Tony doesn't flinch. “Considering I’m half of the baby fermenting in your uterus, asking to name it pales in comparison to what I could be doing.”

“Tony…”

“I’ll even let the two of you choose a first name.”

“My baby is not going to be a Stark!” Pepper says, shocked that Tony would think it.

“Okay, I wasn’t going that far,” Tony says, lifting his hand in cautious defense. “I’m not stupid.”

Pepper feels bad for her outburst. She puts a hand on Tony’s arm. “I’m sorry.”

“No, its the hormones,” Tony says with a wave of his hand. “You always were testy.”

“Were you…”

“Yinsin,” Tony says.

Pepper stared.

“Middle name. That’s all I ask.”

“I can’t… Tony, I can’t name my baby Yinsin!”

“Pepper, if it wasn’t for that man, I wouldn’t be here, they would have killed me. Your _daughter_ wouldn’t be here.”

Pepper looked shocked.

“I knew. I ran the tests a few days ago.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise!”

“Happy can still be surprised,” Tony offered.


End file.
